Tony Learns A Lesson (Or what happens when Clint gets mad)
by Imadork121
Summary: After toilet-papering Clint's office, Tony suffers the consequences. Poor Tony. I don't own the Avengers. Has now turned into three oneshots featuring Tony pissing off Clint, maybe more if you guys want.
1. Toilet Papering

A/N-Okay. This is random. I was bored again. This is what happens when I'm bored.

Tony smirked as he admired his handiwork. Clint's office was covered in toilet paper, which came straight out of the S.H.I.E.L.D men's room. Tony couldn't wait to see the archer's expression when he got back from that mission to France. He laughed out loud. T.P-ing was so much fun.

LATER

Okay, this wasn't going well. Tony gulped as he watched Clint smirk.

"All right! All right! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tony shrieked.

"Too late Stark." Clint hissed. "Now I'm gonna use you for target practice! Literally."

Tony struggled against the ropes that tied him to the target. An apple was on his head. Clint pulled an arrow from his sheath and notched it on the string.

"Wait!" Tony yelled frantically.

Clint pulled back the string slowly...

"Noooo!" Tony screamed.

"AGH!" Tony bolted up in bed. The T.V. blared in front of him. He must've fallen asleep while watching the NBA's.

Quickly, Tony got up and snuck into Clint's office. He cleaned out all the toilet paper.

Meanwhile, Clint and Natasha had returned from thier France mission, and were approaching Clint's office. Clint pulled the door open and immediately was face-to-face with Stark, who was carrying armfuls of toilet paper.

"What the-" Clint stared at the billionare, completely perplexed.

"DON'T SHOOT ME!" Stark screeched, and fled. Random S.H.E.I.L.D. agents stared at him as he ran back to the men's room.

Natasha and Clint stared too.

"What was that about?" Clint asked.

Natasha shrugged. "Maybe he was drunk again."


	2. My Fort

A/N-Alrighty, so madness2121 requested a follow-up to the other chapter, but when I tried to write it, I decided I didn't like it, BUT this got into my head and i couldn't get it out. I was going to make it another seperate one-shot, but I thought nah, I'll just publish it with the other one. Reviews appreciated.

"Stark, what are you doing?" Bruce stared at his fellow genius.

"Duh! I'm in a fort!" Tony replied.

And he was, in fact, in a fort. A pillow fort, to be exact. Tony's eyes were the only thing visible through a little crack in the pillows.

"Godammit, Stark, you're a grown man, and you're playing in pillows! Get out of there!"

"No." Tony's voice was muffled.

"That's it. I'm calling Barton and Natasha." Bruce sighed, but he didn't have to call them. They walked into Tony's office.

"What's going on-" Clint stopped in midsentence and his eyes narrowed.

"Stark." Clint hissed. "WHAT are you doing?"

"I'm in a fort!" Tony said from behind the pillows.

"He won't come out." Bruce explained. Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're in MY fort!" Clint roared.

"What?" Bruce and Natasha stared at Clint dumfoundedly.

"Well it's mine now!" Tony shrieked.

"It's mine!"

"Finder's keeper's!"

"Argh!" Clint stormed over and began kicking the fort.

"Ow! Ow! Ouch! Owie! Ow!" Tony whined as the fort began to fall apart around him.

"Get outta my fort!" Clint pulled an arrow from his bowstring and aimed it at Tony.

"Yeep!" Tony scrambled to his feet and out the door.

Grumbling to himself, Clint sat among the scattered pillows, and began strategically setting them around himself until the fort was rebuilt and only Clint's eyes were showing.

"Um..." Bruce stared.

"I'll be in the cafeteria." Natasha muttered, and promptly exited Tony's office.

Therefore, Tony learned a very important lesson.

Never mess with Clint's pillow fort.


	3. Crushing Dreams

A/N-I got a bunch of reviews telling me to continue this, so I thought, 'Eh, why not?' So here is another oneshot of Tony pissing off Clint. Enjoy and review!

"Clint," Natasa sighed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Duh! I'm going to fly!' Clint responded. The archer literally had a set of paper wings on each arm that didn't look like they'd propel him an inch off the ground, much less high in the sky.

"Why exactly?"

"I'm a hawk," Clint said matter-of-factly. "I'm meant to fly."

Natasha bit her lip nervously. Clint hated to be told he couldn't do something. Natasha had learned that the hard way. Thankfully, he hadn't shot her, but he hadn't talked to her for a month. But Natasha knew that Clint was probably going to get himself killed this way.

So who was enough of an idiot to tell him that he couldn't fly?

"Stark!" Natasha shrieked. She feigned a panic face as she ran into Tony's lab. "Clint's gonna try to fly off Stark Tower unless you tell him it's impossible to fly with a set of paper wings."

Tony frowned. "Well, can't have any bloodstains on the the ground of Stark Tower. I'll tell him." Tony literally threw the helmet he was working on on Dummy, and ran off.

The poor robot beeped in protest. Natasha gave Dummy a sympathetic look.

"Clint!" Tony called out. Clint was standing on the edge of the roof, wings extended, toes on the edge. He turned around and faced Tony irritably.

"What?" He snapped.

"It's impossible to fly with paper wings!" Tony called. "Actually, it's impossible to fly if you're a human, whether you're a hawk or not. You see..."

At that point, Tony launched into an incredibly boring and overcomplicated lecture of the evolution of humanity and why they can't fly, not even using a set of paper wings. When he finally finished, Clint looked like he had blown a fuse in his head.

"You mean..." Clint whispered. "I can never fly?"

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, sorry buddy."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Clint dropped to his knees. "WHHHHHHHHHHHHY?!"

"Uh..." Tony stared at him for a moment.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Clint pointed an accusing finger at Tony angrily. "YOU CRUSHED MY DREAMS! YOU DESERVE TO BE SHOT WITH AN ARROW FOR-"

Clint paused, as if he just had a thought. Then he reached for a bow, and slowly pointed it at Tony.

"Oh! You have your bow and arrows!" Tony laughed nervously.

"You shot down my dreams," Clint said seriously. "Now I'm gonna shoot you in the knee."

"NOOOOOO!" Tony screamed in actual terror.

Two days later, Tony limped into where Thor, Bruce, Clint, and Steve were facing off in Foosball and Natasha was reading a book. When he walked past the Foosball table, he shot a pointed glare at Tony, then walked away.

Bruce frowned at Tony's retreating back. "What's with him?"

"He crushed my dreams." Clint said loudly. "He deserved it."

Steve looked at Bruce questioningly and Thor stared at Clint in shock.

"He didn't!" Thor exclaimed.

Clint nodded solemnly. "It's true Thor. He denied me the dream of flying."

"No!" Thor clapped a hand to his mouth.

"Do not worry Thor." Clint shook his head gravely. "Justice has been delivered."

Natasha hid her guilty expression behind her book.


End file.
